


I need you like a heart needs a beat (but it's nothing new)

by rightings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, also this is entirely dialogue, my boys getting the happiness they deserve, there is no plot its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/pseuds/rightings
Summary: "So, what, you had a crush on me?" Bucky snorts unattractively, which in Steve's mind, makes it all the more adorable."Yes."The snort comes back in full force as a laugh, the kind that crinkles the corners of his eyes and makes his cheeks hurt, "That's embarrassing, Steve."Steve rolls his eyes. "We're married, Buck."





	I need you like a heart needs a beat (but it's nothing new)

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted some happily married stevebucky because they deserve that kind of happy ending :') so enjoy 2k words of pure fluff xxx
> 
> -title from One Republic's apologize  
> -peep the jim/pam from the office reference later in the story  
> -also someone informed me that back in the 1930's, food didnt have expiration dates, but let's pretend it did for the sake of this story lol :)

 

The movie about to start playing on the TV in front of them has a complicated name, Steve can't really remember, was it _A Road To...? Highway to? The Bridge to...?_ Steve's not all that into it, either way, so he assumes it won't matter if he remembers the name. He does feel a little guilty, though, Bucky went on and _on_ about how Steve _needed_ to watch it. 

"Steve, honest to God, no matter how many times I've watched this movie, I still end up sobbing like a baby when the girl- Nevermind, I don't wanna spoil it. You hafta watch it, Stevie," Bucky is saying.

Steve gives an unconvinced scoff, "It makes you cry? James Buchanan Barnes, ex-assassin slash the legendary Winter Soldier slash discharged army vet slash super-enhanced soldier, cried because of a kids' movie? C'mon, Buck." 

"Fuck that. Honestly, you say all that now but see if your national hero title mounts up to anything when you watch that movie." 

"You sound pretty adamant about that," A mischievous smile is making its way to Steve's face and Bucky knows that look can't mean anything but trouble, but he meets it head-on, "But... Are you willing to bet on it?" 

Before the sentence even leaves Steve's mouth, Bucky is already holding a hand out, ready to shake on it. Steve's smile grows wider. 

 

* * *

 

Two hours, three cozy blankets, two pizzas, and one and a half tissue boxes later, Bucky is wearing a smug smirk despite his tear-stained cheeks. "I told you, Steve, I told you." 

"Shut the fuck up, Barnes." Steve sniffles, "Who's idea was it to make that kids' movie, huh? Fuck them, I'm not watching any more of their sadistic child movies. First _Up_ , then _Zootopia_ , and now this fuckin' movie? What was it called anyway? _The Bridge of Terabith_... or whatever?"

Bucky is laughing at him, the fucking asshole, how can he laugh after he watched that life-ruining movie? " _Bridge To Terabithia_ , sweetheart, and it's okay, you can make yourself feel better with cuddling," 

"I don't want your cuddles, Buck, I want Leslie Burke to get the life she deserves," Steve says as he betrays his own words and snuggles up next to Bucky, practically shoving his head under his husband's armpit. Bucky doesn't seem to mind, and Steve is still kind of bitter about Bucky suggesting the movie, so he wipes his snotty nose all over Bucky's t-shirt. 

"Asshole!" Bucky yells, but the effect is ruined by his reddened cheeks, puffy eyes, and the smile threatening to take over his face. "That's gross, man, what the fuck." 

Steve's not gonna lie, it almost makes him completely forget about the injustice that is Leslie Burke's death. Almost. "Stop being dramatic, Bucky, it won't be the first time my body fluids got all over you."

"What the fuck." Bucky is pushing at Steve's head with his elbow, chuckling while looking completely horrified at the same time, "Get the fuck off of me you water-sports kinky ass motherfucker, that's nasty, Steve."

"Don't kink shame me," But Steve is laughing, too, so there's no real bite to any of their harmless banter. 

"Your blowjob privileges have been redacted for a month, I hope you're fully aware."

"A month? That's just mean, Buck." Steve gives Bucky his most innocent kicked-puppy face.

Bucky looks straight into Steve's face, immune to all his tricks, "Yeah? Well so is wiping your boogers on me and then implying I've put my piss on you before,"

Steve, in return, musters up the biggest, cheesiest, toothiest grin he can and says,"I love you...," dragging out the last 'ooo' sound. 

"You love me?" 

Steve nods, grin still in place. 

"That's gay, Steve." 

The smile drops, replaced by something much more genuine, "You weren't saying that when my dick was up your ass."

"Well, duh," Bucky gives Steve an _are-you-an-idiot_ look, "your dick is so big it went from my ass all the way up to my throat, it was practically impossible for me to speak."

"Right. I'm sure that was the reason you didn't tell me that I'm gay in the middle of me preforming anal sex to you."

Bucky grins, "Yes. Now that we've got all that aside..."

"No!," Steve practically shouts, "We are not, in any time in the near future, going to discuss that god forsaken movie." 

Bucky is cracking up, unaffected by the glare Steve is burning into him, "Stevie, baby, I'm sorry," and starts pulling Steve into a hug. Which isn't really a hug, since they haven't actually stopped cuddling. It's really more of Bucky folding himself over Steve, trying to cradle his head. Steve knows that his asshole husband is probably not sorry at all, if his undying laughter and amusement is anything to go by, but lets himself get pulled into the awkward shaped hug, either way. "By the way," Bucky starts, after him and Steve have gotten into a comfortable position, "I wasn't about to start discussing _Bridge to Terabithia_ , I was going to say that you cried like a baby and that I won the bet."

"So?" Steve says, not too proud to admit that he did end up sobbing, "We never agreed on what the winner's prize, or whatever."

"So?" Bucky mocks Steve, an eyebrow raised, "A bet is still a bet. Because I'm the nicest person to exist, and because I love you, and because you just cried your heart out, I won't be too harsh and I'll let you decide the prize." 

"Wow, how nice and noble of you," Steve scoffs, unimpressed, "And fine. Whatever, um. But, I don't have anything to give you, so..."

"Nothing? No juicy secrets? No declarations of love? No blowjobs? Steve, that's boring." 

Steve laughs, "You already know I love you, you're just fishing for compliments, you fucking asshole."

"Do I, though? Like you tell me you love me, but do you _really_?" Bucky narrows his eyes at him, trying to look suspicious but ending up looking really fucking stupid. But Steve's heart swells double its size when he sees it, and he's not sure what kind of smitten sap it makes him. 

"Jesus, you're right, Bucky, you've caught on to my lies. I don't love you. I only married you out of spite." Steve shakes his head in mock disappointment. It makes Bucky burst out laughing, and said swollen heart multiplies and does a little dance. It's been over eighty years since Steve's been in love with this asshole and he doesn't know how he still gets the rush of pride through his veins when he makes Bucky laugh. 

"Seriously, though," Bucky says after he stops laughing, "You don't have any secrets?" 

"Secrets? What are you trying to prove-"

"I'm not trying to say you cheated on me or accidentally murdered someone or whatever, I just want to know things I don't know about you." Bucky says, but then stops, reconsiders his words, and adds, "That sounded really sappy. Jesus, you're rubbing off on me."

"Well, I'd hope so, Buck, we sleep together every night." Steve deadpans. 

Bucky snorts, "Fuck off, you sarcastic piece of shit."

"And, by the way, I think you already know everything that is to know about me. I mean, you helped me figure out shit I didn't know about myself, so I can't imagine hiding something from you." 

"Yeah?" Bucky grins, and it's not his cocky smile or shit-eating one either. It's the one that makes Steve's eyes morph into actual hearts. Bucky's eyes soften and his cheeks get a little red and Steve is thankful he isn't the only one who still blushes when they get intimate in the middle of their arguments like this. 

"Yeah." Steve says, but then, on a whim, adds, "I first knew I liked you back in 1930 when I was eating applesauce, and you, you looked at me and said, 'There's no reason I should know this at all, but I hope you know that that applesauce is twenty days past its expiry date'. I don't think I knew it was a crush back then, but when I try to think of the first moment where I was attracted to you, all I can think of is that moment. Did you know that?"

"No. That was the first day we met, Jesus, Steve," Bucky laughs, but it's breathless, and he's looking at Steve as if he'd hung the moon. 

"Shut up," Steve shakes his head, laughing softly, "I didn't love you, back then, it was just a crush. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"So, what, you had a crush on me?" Bucky snorts unattractively, which in Steve's mind, makes it all the more adorable.

"Yes."

The snort comes back in full force as a laugh, the kind that crinkles the corners of his eyes and makes his cheeks hurt, "That's embarrassing, Steve."

"We're married, Buck." Steve rolls his eyes, despite the fact that he's so in love, so infatuated with this man, so heads over heels for him, despite the fact that his lungs can barely work with all the space his heart is taking up inside of his body.

"So? That's just weird, man. I don't know how I'm ever gonna look you in the eye, again, knowing that you had a crush on me." Bucky is trying to look disgusted, but Steve can see right through him, not that he needs to, to know that Bucky is joking. He's got a smile so big on his face, Steve's worried Bucky's gonna lose a cheek in this conversation. 

"Poor Buck, how can you live after this? Knowing that I, your husband, love you?"

"I know right," Bucky is shaking his head. But he drops the act after a second and looks up into Steve's eyes, and Steve stares right the fuck back. Clear blue eyes meeting steel gray. Steve can see his reflection in Bucky's eyes, and Bucky says, "I love you. So much." 

It's five words, and they say it to each other everyday, but Steve doesn't know how Bucky can put _so_ much emotion into just five words. How he can love this person so much, how he can know with every single fibre of his being that Bucky will love him just as much. How he can know that his feelings will never be unrequited. Steve wonders if he'll ever get bored of that knowledge, if one day this won't be enough for him anymore. Steve doubts it.

"It doesn't feel like 1930 was ninety years ago. It- it feels like it was only yesterday I realized I loved you. You make me feel, like, like every emotion I feel for you is brand new. Does that make sense?" Steve sits up, removing himself from Bucky's lap, so he can look him straight in the face without straining his neck. 

Bucky smiles, "It does. I realized I loved you when you told me that you only forced yourself into those stupid double dates we went to because you wanted to spend time with me, even if I never spent that much time hanging out with you directly." 

"You fucking idiot, I loved you since we were fifteen but it took you until we were twenty-two to know?" Steve pushes lightly at Bucky's shoulder. 

"Hey!" Bucky laughs, pushing Steve back, "I think a part of me knew earlier, too, but I always pushed it back. I was kind of scared of how much you meant to me to realize it." 

"It's okay," Steve grins smugly, "We both knew I was the braver one out of the two of us, anyway."

Steve meant for it to be teasing, waiting for Bucky to retort, but it never happens, because Bucky gets all soft and leans in closer to Steve, murmurs, "Yeah, no kidding," and kisses him. Steve's heart, the poor bastard, he can never catch a break, skips a beat, or two. Or five. 

"Softie," Steve teases against Bucky's lips, but then kisses him back. What a fucking hypocrite, he thinks to himself, like you don't have three full sketchbooks with hundreds of drawings of Bucky, from every different angle. 

He can't find it in him to care about it though. It's not like it's something new. 

 


End file.
